A Second Chance, Perhaps
by WolfessLizi
Summary: As a young girl, Belle was enamored with the stories her mother told her of the aloof and mysterious Phantom. More often than not, she mourned for the poor man, whom her mother rejected time and time again. Perhaps, maybe, just maybe, Belle will have a chance to set things right.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The world was dark, with shadows floating across the forest floor. The wind danced through the treetops smothering the night with the sound of rustling leaves. A lone girl sat beneath the boughs of an ancient oak, mumbling as she furiously worked on the sheet of paper in her lap. A pencil flew across the page as the young one drew-her mind overflowing the images embedded in her head for as long as she could remember.

She drew the Phantom.

The man her mother had loved until her dying breath.

The man whose memory still haunted her mourning father.

Belle was the only child of Christine Daaé and the Viscount Raoul de Chagny, the count who had supported the Opera House when her mother had made her debut. For all intents and purposes, after her mother's death, Belle was an orphan who longed to know the man whom her mother loved.

A frown slowly made its way onto her pale skin-the picture she drew just wasn't right. She had always had an image of the elusive man in her head, and yet, she could never seem to capture his essence in any of the works she composed; her art always left her desiring more. Even the crystal voice she had inherited from her mother seemed to falter when it came to the Phantom, to Erik. Her father was never supportive of her slight obsession with the man of shadows, but Christine hadn't cared. In a way, she even encouraged her daughter's behavior. As Belle aged, Christine's tales became more vivid, more detailed, more romantic, and Belle longed for a man who would love her as the Phantom had loved her mother. In fact, Christine often wished it was she whom the Phantom adored, not her mother. Though, perhaps the 18 year old was not actually ready for the answer to her request.

More often than not, Belle would sit across from the grave of her mother as she worked. Sometimes she felt eyes upon her, but no one ever came when she cried out. Each time, Belle grew slightly more exasperated-her pleas for the Phantom were falling upon deaf ears. Belle knew the Phantom still visited her mother; his tell-tale roses with black ribbon assured that.

But no one would come.

No one would respond.

Belle grunted as she ripped the page from her notebook and shredded it. Perhaps spending so much time in the cemetery wasn't good for her. This was not to say, however, that she was an unattractive woman, for the case was actually the opposite. Her long brown hair laid in ringlets to her tiny waist. Her lithe form was curvy, with luscious hips and grab-able thighs. Her bust was slightly more pronounced than her mother's was. Her skin was pale and creamy, without blemish. Her most flattering feature, however, was undoubtedly her eyes. Long lashes grazed the top of flushed cheeks as she rested, and framed the sparkling brown eyes when awake. A ring laid upon her bust, strung on a silver chain. 'Twas the very ring which Christine had returned to the Phantom before disappearing with Raoul. The ring which was found upon her mother's headstone after her death.

Belle always polished the stone and placed the Phantom's roses in a vase. After her father bought the musical monkey, Belle care for it as well. Yet, she was compelled to never let it play, for the surprising fear of retribution occurring. Day after day, the monkey sat-silent and still.

For a long while, Belle dropped her book to stare at the contraption. Her curls blew in the wind and her cape swirled around her. Her horse stamped impatiently not 10 feet from her. Suddenly, the arms moved, clanging together. Belle jumped to her feet and knelt beside the grave of her mother.

Slow and crackling from years of stalling, a tune began to play.

_**Masquerade...  
Paper faces on display  
Masquerade...**_

Everything froze for a moment, before it all began to spin. The horse reared and sprinted away, and Belle could only watch as her hair and clothes were whipped around in the fierce winds which followed.

She did as any sensible woman would have done.

She fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A voice was calling her name. With her head absolutely spinning, she slowly raised herself.

"You had us all worried, mademoiselle." An older man gushed as he helped her to her feet.

"What.. What happened?" Belle muttered, looking around the strangely familiar setting and holding a small hand to her head.

"Why, I have no idea. You're the one who suddenly showed up on our stage." The man looked at his taller partner, whom nodded his head in agreement.

An envelope floated down from the rafters, landing by her feet. The skull seal was all she needed to realize where she was.

She was in the Opera House.

She opened the letter without hesitation, not considering even for a moment that the note might be for anyone but her. The beautiful scrawl was exactly as her mother had explained.

There was but a single line of text:  
**_Welcome to my Opera House._**

Nothing could have excited Belle more than those words.

Belle smiled, warmth radiating through her. "He merely sent a welcome. I am your new Soprano, Belle Daaé."

"Oh! Miss Daaé, we have been expecting you!" The taller of the two exclaimed, a sigh of relief slipping through chapped lips.

Belle gazed at the darkness above her, hoping that the Phantom, that Erik, would be as proud of her as he was of her mother.

An array of pops resounded as the conductor straightened himself. "From the beginning of the aria then, mademoiselle."

The music began to play softly, exactly as her mother had explained it. Belle had heard the song in her sleep since childhood, her beautiful mother the shining star upon the stage. Belle's eyes closed as she was ensnared by the sounds caressing her skin. Belle remembered the ache she felt whenever her mother told her of the rejection the Phantom received.

Belle was determined not to make the same mistake her mother did.

The light soprano of her voice flowed throughout the large stage, creating an almost haunting silence.

**_Think of me  
Think of me fondly  
When we've said goodbye  
Remember me once in awhile  
Please promise me you'll try_**

When you find that  
once again  
You long to have your heart back  
and be free  
If you ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me

We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea  
But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me

Think of all the things  
We've shared and seen  
Don't think about the things  
That might have been

Think of me  
Think of me waking  
silent and resigned  
Imagine me  
trying too hard  
to put you from my mind

Recall those days,  
look back on all those times  
Think of the things we'll never do  
There will never be a day  
When I won't think of you

As she sang, the scene changed into that of a performance. Her dress morphed into something akin to a ball gown. The crowd was starstruck. Not a single sound was heard except for Belle's crystalline voice. Black ribbon was tied around her waist, and a diamond necklace graced her collar bone. Her image was as enthralling as her voice.

**_We never said our love  
was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea  
But promise me that  
sometimes  
You will think..._**

Ah-ah-ahhh  
Ah-ah-ah-ahh  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ahh-ahh-ahh  
Ahh-of me!

The audience fell into a fit of clapping. Belle politely curtsied and left the stage. Her blood was on fire, and her pale skin was flushed. What a rush! A man resembling her father have her a bouquet which she graciously accepted as she stepped into her dressing room. Belle quickly discarded the dress and jewelry, feeling immense relief when the heavy attire was off of her petite form, Belle draped a light lacy dress upon her shoulders as she sank into the nearest chair, stretching her legs and small feet in front of her.

Belle was so tired that she barely noticed the soft voice lulling her to sleep until her body sagged into a warm embrace.


End file.
